pacific_rim_second_breachfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Kodiak
SGJ-M1 Silver Kodiak is a Second Generation Mark I Jaeger developed for Russia by Zenith after the completion of Triple Bronze. It was built primarily to counter the United States acquisition of Triple Bronze and was retrofitted with additional weaponry. Since it uses the Pons System, Silver Kodiak is piloted by two PPDC Rangers. Though it was Russia's first Jaeger, it has been demoted from their main Jaeger to a sentinel that monitors the coastline from the Vladivostok Shatterdome. It has a reported 3 Kaiju kills and boasts slightly better ratings than the Triple Bronze. It is also the longest operating Jaeger with close to 10 years of service. Design As the second Jaeger to be created by Zenith, it was designed with several improvements that helped boost its strength and armor ratings. When the Russians gained access to it, it was retrofitted with a whole slew of weapons mounted primarily on its shoulders. Silver Kodiak is a very tall Jaeger (243 ft (74m)) with silver and white armor plating that boosts its weight to nearly 7,000 tons. While it possessed greater durability and strength, it still did not have greater mobility than Triple Bronze. It serves as a long range Jaeger that patrols the Russian coastline to the Chinese coastline, sharing responsibilities with the neighboring countries. Features To help stabilize it for movement due to its massive size, the legs were designed to appear more animal-like to support its weight. Silver Kodiak's overall design is more boxy than sleak. The hands are replaced by an attached weapon: the right hand is a powerful "Hole Puncher" with its flat end able to smash through its targets, while the left hand is the large SK-3 Plasma Cutter. It possesses thick legs, arms and shoulders, with several mounted weapons that serve as secondary firepower to its main hand weapons. The chest houses an RG Fusion Reaction Chamber, similar to other Mark I Jaegers, with exhaust vents to let out excess heat generated during combat. Its head is flat and comes to somewhat of a point at the front with a square viewing visor and several headlights on the sides. Weapons SK-3 Plasma Cutter: Replacing his left hand is a large plasma cutter capable of cutting through a Kaiju's skin without difficulty, as well as simultaneously carterizing the wounds. When activating the SK-3 Plasma Cutter, it requires a full 10 seconds to achieve maximum temperature, and maintain that state for close to a minute before requiring deactivation and recharge. This allows Silver Kodiak to use the plasma cutter as a melee weapon during close quarter combat. 4K13 KUB Missile Pods x2: Mounted on each shoulder, the 4K13 KUBs are an 8 missle launcher pod that fires 8 anti-Kaiju missiles consecutively towards it intended targets, with both firing a total of 16 shots. These are powerful enough to stun a Category I Kaiju and inflict a considerable amount of damage in the process. Z9 Railgun x2: Next to the 4K13 KUBs are 2 Z9 Railguns, electrically powered electromagnetic projectile launchers that fire high velocity rounds to pierce a Kaiju's skin. These weapons are more effective at close range to temporarily distract a Kaiju or aim for their face in an effort to blind them. While the KUBs and Z9s are formidable weapons against conventional enemies, they only serve to distract Kaijus so that Silver Kodiak can attack with the Plasma Cutter or Hole Punchers. History Coming Soon. Kaiju Killed The following is a roster of named Kaiju defeated by Silver Kodiak, assisted or on its own. Trivia *Silver Kodiak was quickly purchased from Zenith to acquire a Jaeger so that it could compete with the United States. *Images located in this article are NOT mine, nor do I claim ownership. The images are used for reference only.